1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcast signal receiving apparatus and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a broadcast signal receiving apparatus that transmits a broadcast signal to a mobile apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile apparatuses such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones and so on come into wide use, there is an increasing demand for home network systems for transmitting a broadcast signal recorded in a broadcast signal receiving apparatus such as a TV to the mobile apparatuses which then reproduce the broadcast signal. A home network system is constructed by an Internet protocol-based private network and refers to a network system interconnecting PCs, electronic products, mobile apparatuses and so on for home use.
Referring to FIG. 1, in such a home network system, a personal computer (PC) 300 receives a broadcast signal recorded in a broadcast signal receiving apparatus 100 and converts the received broadcast signal into a signal which can be reproduced in a mobile apparatus 200. This receiving and converting process is controlled by a server 400.
Accordingly, the home network system has to be provided with the server 400 and the PC 300 separately in addition to the broadcast signal receiving apparatus 100.
In addition, in order to transmit the broadcast signal converted in the PC 300 to the mobile apparatus 200, a user has to directly interconnect the PC 300 and the mobile apparatus 200 and perform a troublesome work for data transmission.